


A gift for 2017

by vodkastinger



Category: Billary - Fandom, HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkastinger/pseuds/vodkastinger
Summary: This is not a fan fiction, but is a lenghty collection of new, hopefully not too trite, writing prompts for Billary fanfictions. They make for nice vignettes on their own anyway, so read them!





	

Hello everybody! I’m the girl who sometimes comments on here with the username “cookies and teas”, an European who took interest in the recent elections because I’m an admirer of Secretary Clinton. I’ve kept informed and I generally like the details of politics, but I also enjoy the psychological analysis of characters and lighter topics. Fanfictions have always been a nice way to relax and unwind for me, so when I discovered RPF I was skeptical at first, but I’ve been drawn in since.  
Even though I’m not American, I feel hurt too: my country has never had a female President, so I was looking inspiringly at HRC, because I liked her progressive views, her consideration of “individuals as a whole” and because I’m so grateful for everything she’s done for women’s rights. I skipped a class to watch her concession speech live on youtube and I cried too for the loss of a dream. Now it’s even worse, because I believe she could have won without outside interference in the elections.

  
So, I know I should be doing something constructive out of this disappointment but right now I’m a bit afraid of the future and I keep craving distractions to keep me from thinking too much.  
Soooo… I’ve done one of the most useless things and compiled a list of fanfiction prompts and decided to post it here because not everyone is on tumblr and I'm a sparse user of it myself. I might write some of the fics in the future, but firstly I enjoy reading more than writing, secondly writing decently in a foreign language is hard and takes a lot of time I don’t really have at the moment.  
That’s why I’m offering my prompts up for grabs, with the proviso that you’ll try to write good stories out of them. If they inspire you, you can maybe link this list in the notes (and personally I don’t mind repeats, fanfictions are full of tropes anyway, so imo more than one person can use the same prompt if they like them!).  
There are some lighter (or downright silly plots) more serious ones, some sexy ones (please don’t shame me, yes, I have a dirty mind too sometimes) and some that are entwined with her biography/real life events. I might add new stories later in another chapter, if I get a second wave of inspiration.  
I want you to understand that I have the utmost respect for her as a person and these are just silly stories that build on her mithos and are not a reflection in any way on what I think of her or what I wish to her etc, like any RPF author knows fully well.  
Here we go (weaker first ones, but they get better down the list, imo)

  
**Bill** :  
1) A fic in which Bill is a tiny bit jealous and possessive, but not in a heavy handed way: he maybe reacts to the “Hillary, marry me baby!” heckler or Lazio’s “I think you’re an attractive woman” in private, with a sweet sweet sexy ending.  
2) Bill reflects on some of the sexist hecklers on the campaign trail and feels hella guilty.  
Especially that sentence about how Hillary sucks, but not like Monica and the retweet by Trump “if she can’t satisfy her husband…”. I want a fic in which he angstily suffers for those things like he deserves to.  
3) Bill super proud after her Beijing speech on women rights-maybe he was the only one she had shown the whole speech to and knew she wasn’t going to tone her opinions down, but he was super supportive of her  
4) Bill talks to Marc before Chelsea’s wedding, and obviously not in an overt way, basically threatens to tear him apart if he ever does with his daughter the same mistakes he’s done with Hillary and makes her suffer like he did.  
5) Bill’s inner monologue towards Weiner’s scandal and/or possibly an uncomfortable moment when Hillary and Bill are discussing it, trying to avoid the elephant in the room.

 **Others** :

6) Hillary consoling and advising Huma over the scandal  
7) Hillary comes home after the **Benghazi** testimony (I have read somewhere that supposedly she had invited some aides out to eat, but I’m totally going to ignore it), and Bill holds and cuddles her sweetly because she’s exhausted and emotionally drained from all the walls she had to keep in place for eleven hours (in my headcanon, she is one who sometimes stress cries in private). Alternatively, they just make out for quite some time.  
8) Bill super preoccupied before Hillary has to go to talk about **healthcare** **reform** in his first term, because she’s been advised to wear a bulletproof jacket since protestors have already burned her in effigy (it had happened at the time!). In general, angsty assassination threats and sticky sweetness. I’m a sucker for hurt/comfort.  
9) Hillary worrying a lot before sending Bill to **North Korea** to retrieve the two journalists because of the dangerousness and the guilt she would feel if anything happened to him, knowing she was the one who sent him there, albeit unofficially, but also her worrying that this undermines her authority as SoS, since he is her husband, plus the whole irony of the fact that the two journalists kidnapped where Al Gore’s employees. Basically the whole diplomatic incident was the perfect storm.  
10) Hospital visit after the bypass. I strongly suggest this **article** ( http://www.nydailynews.com/archives/news/tale-warm-heart-tense-docs-tender-hil-teamed-saved-bill-article-1.551894 ), because it details how sweet she was. I’m not crying, you are crying

  
11) I’d really like them to comment episodes of House of Cards laughing at their absurdities or obvious references to rumors about them or alternatively a “Netflix and chill” (Netflix and Hill!) kind of scenario.  
12) Anyway, in the wonderful podcast “ **with her** ”, the official one for the campaign (which also has a precious episode with her entire Wellesley speech and a very painful one right before election day when she shays that, basically, if all went well on election day she could finally say “good job Hillary” – I swear, that woman feels the weight of the world on her shoulders in such an acute way and I wanted to hug her when I listened to that), Bill says that she adores “Antiques roadshow” and “those programs where young couples renovate their homes”. Let’s just say he was adorable, because he’s not as big a fan as she is, but he watches them to spend time with her. I melted, you should too.  
13) I thought about a fic where she’s watching Mulan with Charlotte (I know she probably doesn’t, but still) and Bill makes a quip comparing Hillary to the protagonist, or at a later time offers to her the line “the flower that blossoms in adversity is the most beautiful flower of all”.  
I also think that Reflection and Honor to us all could really make Hillary (or Bill) teary-eyed because she, like Mulan, had to change her appearance to make herself “prettier”, to be accepted etc. Yay for angsty stories inspired by Disney. I know. I’m the worst and I’m probably the only one who would read them.  
14) A very stupid fic in which some techie secret agent has to scan sets of automatically screened data that could indicate threats to the Clintons and ends up reading the dirtiest RPF. Probably won’t get written, but I giggle every time I think about it. If you are there, kudos to you, mr/s. secret agent!

  
**Songs** :  
http://www.rollingstone.com/music/features/carly-simon-on-trolling-donald-trump-lost-mick-jagger-duet-w451568 An article with the very important piece of information that the Clintons **danced** to Carly Simon’s rendition of **“I get along without you very well”** at their **wedding**. It is a perfect song for them, especially sung from the female perspective, because the protagonist is trying to persuade herself that she’s alright without her lover, but she actually is heartbroken. The line “but I should never think of spring…” actually made me cry. It’s so perfect for their relationship!  
I suggest you read the whole article, because she has a couple of stories about them (and I can just think about how annoying it must be to need a food taster to avoid getting poisoned: takes all the spontaneity and the joy out of eating).  
Second song:“ **Try** ” by Pink, because you know it is the right one for them trying to mend their relationship after 1998.

 **Sexy times!**  
Something sweet and soulful involving **scars** :  
1) Her C/section scar, I hope he peppers it with kisses when they’re making love and was generally in awe of Hillary after Chelsea was born  
2) His chest and leg scar from the bypass surgery (they use a superficial leg vein for the graft).  
Maybe idk, something about the first time they try some sexy times after the operation could be a very sweet fanfic: it doesn’t have to be perfect sex, but the sentiment is in the right place.  
3) The time he had knee surgery. Maybe a bit of an awkward scene where she’s being very attentive and trying to find the right position not to hurt him.

 **Kisses** :  
1) Bill is on his vegan diet, she’s just had dairy queen or something delicious he shouldn’t eat, so he has an excuse to kiss her fully and get the lovely chocolate taste as well  
2) A very hot kiss right after she’s eaten one of those raw peppers she loves, maybe in the early days of her habit when he wasn’t used to it yet, where the tingling taste and her puffy red lips do things to him…

  
**Things I shouldn’t be thinking about:**  
1) Hillary’s inner monologue when she’s in the act of revenge-cheating on Bill, but it’s an angsty scene because after so many years of being only with him everything feels somehow wrong (i know it’s a popular trope), but made extra strange by the fact that the guy she’s with is not left handed and she’s been with Bill for so much time that she’s so used to certain patterns/positions that work better with lefties and everything feels slightly off.  
(Idk, I know it sounds silly, but I’ve never had a leftie as a boyfriend, so I can’t gauge how much difference there is, might be interesting anyway, you know, one of those fics where the protagonist is racked with guilt etc.)  
2) Of course they have joined the mile high club in Air Force One, who are we kidding! And in the Oval too.  
Plus, phone sex on the secure line. Or the not secure one when that someone connecting the call is still on the line by mistake, without their knowledge. Awkwardness ensues. (I know, I am ashamed of myself)

  
From “ **Living History** ”:  
1) On Bill’s Election night “ _After President Bush called Bill to concede, Bill and I went to our bedroom, closed the door and prayed together_ ”- oh it’s called praying, now, Hillary?!  
2) The butler entering with breakfast, unexpected at 5:30 am on their very first WH morning. Elaborate on how he found them (*grins*)  
3) The fact that she asked for the secret service agent posted in front of their bedroom to be moved downstairs on a permanent basis just makes me think about very profane explanations. And that she’s a loud moaner, if not a screamer.

  
**Things I’m going to hell for:**  
1) A first person POV story during her senate term, in which Bill, although faithful to Hillary, still likes to flirt a bit at events. The person he’s chatting up says that she’s actually more interested in/intrigued by Hillary because she finds her fascinating and then, seductively, she offers to have a threesome (maybe not in the bluntest of ways, but enough to get the point across).  
Maybe he introduces them during the event, but nothing happens right away, because H needs time to gauge this person. Totally implausible, but at some point she gets a call and they do the deed, in which both of them are vey attentive and fascinated by Hillary, working as a team to please her and they’re not much concentrated on each other.

  
2) After the lamp incident that almost killed Hillary (hi res. video https://youtu.be/fTqVuOcFKoU starts around 9 minutes), when they are in the car going back to the hotel, Bill has some sort of crisis because he starts to blame himself: she would’t have been in that room for the interview and in danger if she hadn’t been defending him for his philandering etc. (Stupid, I know, but let me roll with it).  
He gets angsty for a bit, then gets angstier because he only thought of himself and his feelings had he lost Hillary and in he didn’t think of Chelsea and what she would have felt right away and he feels terribly selfish.  
Meanwhile Hillary is starry eyed because of the way he lept to her rescue and held her, strong, handome and manly, whispering “I’ve got you/I love you” (both their biographies report the words).  
Besides, we know she has a soft spot for hunks and “vikings lost at sea”, as her presidency of the Fabian fan club in high school corroborates.  
So, basically, they jump each other and make sweet sweet love when they come back to their room. I feel like I’m playing with dolls and saying to them “now kiss!”.

  
3) There’s a photo going around of 19 year old Hillary in a Congress internship on the Republican side. She’s so young, beautiful and surrounded by a group of 50-something congressmen. Some of them have signed the photo and one dedication begins like “Hillary you were a true princess” or something along those lines, I couldn’t read the rest because of the quality of the photo.  
I mean, it’s nothing creepy in real life, but I thought about giving it a creepy twist:  
• Either something bad has happened to this young bright-eyed intern (you decide) and she tells someone or whatever  
• but the real angsty twist is this: when she learns about Bill and Monica, her past comes back to haunt her and she actually thinks or misunderstands the relationship between Bill and Monica to have been non consensual because of what happened to her during her internship.  
Angst of all kinds ensues.  
Besides, even though at some point _she_ understands that there was consent, in the end, Bill is devastated because of what he has done and the pain and memories he has brought back to her without his knowledge, because she had never told him of the incident(s) before.

  
**AUs** :  
1) Hillary passes the DC bar exam, so she doesn’t move to Arkansas, while Bill gets elected there and continues his fling with the campaign staffer he was cheating on Hillary with.  
Ultimately they break up (I know :/ ), but in 1988 (the first time Bill wanted to run for president, but was advised against it in real life because of the “bimbo eruption”), they end up facing each other in the Democratic Party primaries.  
Since Hillary is not organizing his campaign (like she actually did, to some extent, in real life), he’s faring far worse, plus they both know a lot of secrets about each other and have to think hard if they want to disclose any of them to hurt the other politically, even thouh they know they would hurt them personally.  
(Plus: Meanwhile tabloids are having a field day with their past relationship)  
Anyway, it has been a long time since they’ve seen each other – the usual stuff about how they had forgotten how good the other looked etc.  
Spouses and kids optional, unresolved sexual tension ever present and required.  
Alternatives:deeply flawed Bill because he’s without Hillary or, maybe, he has straightened up since they last were together-you choose!

  
2) Au where she didn’t change party affiliation at Wellesley and she’s still a Republican at Yale or later. Either a story in which they are on opposite sides at university, or they run against each other for office at some point. Super far fetched, I know, but I kinda like the idea.  
She could be morally and financially conservative, even though maybe she has something different from other Republicans like being pro choice.  
If you want to go down a very angsty path, there could be a reason in her past that explains her stance on abortion and she could confess it to him in one of those revelation moments of angsty fanfictions.  
I know they are a trope, but I’m a sucker for them.

I hope you enjoyed them as vignettes, and i'll be a hundredfold happier if anyone wants to write them, because I can't possibly find the time to write them all, especially the longer AUs which are the most intriguing, in my opinion! Let me know what you thought!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sugar and spice and everything nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311789) by [vodkastinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkastinger/pseuds/vodkastinger)




End file.
